Impyerno
by kknarwhals
Summary: 7 kids. One mission. When Max arrives on Impyerno, she has no memory of anything except her name. Surrounded by Earth's most dangerous criminals, she and 5 others must set out to find the truth of their past and their purpose. Welcome to Impyerno, a planet for the punished, where you can never escape.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, my friend and I had this sudden burst of ideas and we have decided to start this fanfic. (it's going to be awesome). It is mainly maximum ride, but may contain other characters from gone, hex hall, hunger games, variant, slated, divergent, erebos, witch & wizard, and maze runner. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**-K and K**

Prologue

It's the year 7091 and Earth has finally obtained peace. To achieve this, all criminals and terrorists have been punished by sending them to a barren planet for life. 6 kids and I have been chosen for a special mission; to keep them there. With all the time in the world, the criminal masterminds are beginning to grow restless. My name is Fang. And this is our story.

Max P.O.V

Face first into solid ground.

Scorching sun.

Middle of nowhere.

This is turning out to be a great day.

Where am I?

I search my mind for something. Anything.

Maximum Ride.

My name.

Brushing sand off my shorts and shirt, I stand up and scan the barren landscape. Great, add " all alone" to the list. I wipe the sweat from my forehead. Only then do I notice the blood streaming down the side of my head.

Oh god. I need to stop the flow before I lose too much blood.

Before I know what's happening, I'm reciting memorized instructions out loud.

1. Find a strip of cloth.

I spot my long shirt and quickly rip off the end.

2. Wrap tightly around wound.

I swiftly bind my head.

3. Tie a knot.

My hands, with a mind of their own, complete the instructions. Finished. Carefully, I stand up and feel the finished product of my bound wound.

Wait.

Who taught me how to bind a wound?

"I want an answer!" Someone yelled forcefully.

Civilization! I'm not alone.

On the other side of a patch of red dust I could make out two figures standing in front of a destroyed skyscraper. I run towards them, thinking maybe some of the questions I have will finally be answered.

"SAY SOMETHING!" one of the figures yells.

Maybe these people can find me some food too. Or even give me a place to stay.

With all these thoughts came a flood of relief, that was, until:

Crack!

One of the figures falls onto his hands and knees; just as a red snake like whip struck him hard across the stomach. The red-whip-arm slithers back towards its owner.

Oops. Maybe not so friendly.

I stop dead in my late. The whip man has seen me.

"Who's that?!" shouts the whip man.

Out of a cloud of dust behind him emerges two men.

Thugs. Yay.

They look like they could break every bone in my body in a matter of seconds.

Run is all I can think.

Before I know it, my legs have taken off, slicing through the red dust.

"After her!" screams the whip man.

The two men, apparently his goons, take off after me. I sprint across the barren land, and finally arrive in the "city"

Head steady. Shoulders relaxed. Breathing even. Increase speed.

I was running down what could have been called "main street" if it hadn't looked like it had just been through war.

Broken windows. Smashed doors. Blown up buildings. What happened to this place?

No time to worry now.

The muggy air plus the burning pain in my throbbing head is enough to kill. I had to find a hiding place before my legs gives way.

There. I see a small alley that I can hide in two blocks from where I am.

Taking a deep breath, I throw myself into the shaded street. With the thick cloud of red dust behind me there was no way the thugs could see me running into the alley.

Panting, I listen to the thumping of the thug's feet run by.

That was close.

My head is spinning. The world going in circles. The blood loss is too much.

If I can just find a safe place to take a rest.

Before I can even take a step, I am once again, face first into solid ground.

**AN: Hope you guys liked that! There was one new character introduced. Guess the story and character and you will get a cookie! (::)**

**-K and K**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: If you guessed Drake as the baddie whip man! CORRECT.**

**Chapter 2**

**Drake P.O.V**

Her face.

I've seen it before.

Yes, back when this place was called Dua Terra. Which literally meant second earth. Her and the 6 other stupid kids were the headlines for weeks.

"7 KIDS DESTINED FOR GREATNESS. CHOSEN TO PROTECT EARTH!"

What lies.

And now she's here to join the other five.

"Well?" I say to the two clueless goons that are part of my crew.

"Uhhh... I don't know sir. She was like here and now she's like not here," goon 1 says.

"You fools! Can you do nothing right?" I say.

Why did I have to be in charge or these two dummies? But of course, because Caine is the boss and he said so.

I should be the leader. I'm stronger, braver-

"DRAKE!" shouts the all too familiar voice of my boss.

I turn around to see the distant outline of Caine Soren in the drifting red dust.

"Caine," I acknowledge, "what're you up to?"

"Nothing much. I'm doing a quick scan for any signs of flock members" he replies.

"Any reports?" he asks as his face emerges from the cloud of dust.

Should I tell him?

No.

This will be MY moment when I capture her on my own. Not Caine's. This is my chance at the spotlight where Caine has stood for too long. My turn.

"Yea. There was this gi-" goon 2 starts.

"Actually," I interrupt, "we haven't come across anything yet."

I shoot a sharp glare at goon 2. He'll pay later.

"Well, that's too bad. I'll see you back at the base when i'm done patrol," says Caine.

He takes a step towards me. I can tell he suspects something is up. His knowing eyes search mine as If they would tell him the truth if he stared hard enough. I stare back, just as solemn and emotionless as he is. My whip-for-an arm twitches.

"YOU!" he screams, as his head audibly snaps toward goon 1.

"Come with me. I had to ditch my last goon an hour ago. An unfortunate... accident."

Yea sure. An accident. Caine's dark unforgiving eyes give away his pleasure in others' pain. Much like my own.

"Catch you later Drake," Caine sneers as he walks away.

I turn back to my remaining goon.

"I'm so s-sorry sir. I didn't know you didn't want to tel-" he says.

"There's no need to be afraid," I interrupt with a little chuckle.

"Everyone makes mistakes," I advance with one step just as he takes a step backwards, "it's just about what you do to make up for it."

"Well," I glance at my whip arm, "It's time to pay," I say with a smile.

**AN: Hey, thanks for reading! We'll now be posting once a week every friday (or at least that's our goal). Hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

**-K and K (and moo)**


	3. The Flock

**Max P.O.V**

The first thing I thought was: _Dead. I must be dead._

Everything black.

Everything still.

And something cold poking at my cheek.

"Are you sure she's alive?" asks a small voice.

"Ughhhh!" another voice groans. She sounds older, but she was still a girl, "She's not dead"

Apparently, not dead.

My eyes flicker open. Hovering over me are five faces:

A small girl with curly blonde hair.

A young boy with playful features.

The next is a pre-teen girl with brown hair.

The fourth of a pale teenage boy who could be my age.

And the last of another teenage boy with jet black hair.

"Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" the questions spill out of me all at once.

"I'm Fang," says the boy with the black hair, "Welcome to Impyerno or as we like to call it: Hell."

Fang offers a hand as I stumble to my feet. Surprised, I reach a hand up to the dulling pain in the side of my head to find fresh bandages replacing my makeshift ones.

"This is the flock," explains Fang, "we are the ones sent here by mistake."

"Sent where?" I ask.

"The planet of punishment," says the girl with the curly blonde hair.

The pre teen girl rolls her eyes.

"She means Impyerno. By the way, I'm Nudge, and she's Angel," Nudge gestures towards the girl with the curly blonde hair.

"People who are sent to Impyerno have committed an awful crime. This is the punishment," says the teenage boy. "I'm Iggy, by the way. Nice to meet you...?"

"Max," I fill in.

"Nice to meet you, Max."

"I'm guessing, since you don't know where you are, that you're one of us. Sent here by mistake." says the youngest boy.

"Gasman's right," said Fang.

"Gazzy," Gasman corrected.

"But I have no memory of anything before I arrived here." I add. "Whereas you guys seem to know everything about it."

"Well, everything we know has been collected from conversations we overhear," says Fang.

"So where are we exactly?" I ask.

"This is our version of HQ!" announces Nudge.

Gazzy explains, "It's underground one of the old skyscrapers."

"A long time ago when humans first discovered we could live on this planet, people began to move here. They built cities and everything!" Angel said.

"But what happened?" I question.

"There was a big war," Fang said solemnly. "People against criminals. The war destroyed the whole planet, and the innocents flew back to Earth leaving the criminals here."

"Now, they send any new or remaining criminals from earth to Impyerno," Gazzy adds.

"Sort of like a jail," Angel adds.

"Then why are we here?" I say confused.

"We don't know!" Gazzy says exasperated. "We arrived one by one. Fang was first. Every one of us had a memory wipe."

I stifle a gasp.

"Well, what do you guys do around here?" I say to fill the awkward silence that arose.

"Seems like lunch time. You hungry? We have a stash of food in the back," Fang says.

He walks around the corner, and comes back with some granola bars and juice boxes.

"Every week, an automa comes and delivers some food. We don't know why, but it just does."

"An automa?" I crinkle my eyebrows.

"These droids. We call them automas," explains Fang.

"Ok. So back up, how did I get here?" I ask.

"Fang carried you here," says Angel.

"It was so romantic," Nudge teases.

I feel the red creeping into my cheeks just as Fang says, "Stop it you two."

"You were out cold," says Fang.

It all came flooding back.

"The man," I blurt out. "Who is he?! The one with the whip for an arm and the henchmen and all the chasing and-and..."

"Calm your pants," Iggy says.

"Who are you talking about?" Gazzy asks.

I feel my head growing light from the shock. "How do I know how to bind a wound?!" I shout.

I can't see straight, the world is going hazy, then:

Smack!

My head rebounds from the little pink hand that just slapped me hard right across the face.

I am eye to eye with little Angel.

"Better?" she asks.

"Yea, thanks," I reply a little shattered.

"You need something to eat," Fang smirks.

He hands me a granola bar. My shaking hands gingerly unwrap the package.

"Ok. Let's try that again," Fang says. "Who was he?"

**...back on earth...**

1?: I can't believe we lost another one!

2?: Ma'am-

1?: The fact that we've lost contact on our fifth try is a sign that we should give up.

2?: Yes, but-

1?: Agent84 is not to leave. We can't afford to lose another.

2?: I understand, but-

1?: BUT WHAT?

2?: The chemistry department has found the glitch. We have the solution.

A long silence passes, and 1? is left speechless.

2?: Ma'am?-

1?: Are they sure?

2?: Well, nothing has been tested, but they are almost positive that it'll work.

1?: With no memory loss?

2?: With no memory loss.

1?: Well then, be sure to notify agent84 to pack his bag and say farewell because this field job will leave him far away from home.

2?: Right away ma'am.

**AN: Hey, thanks for reading! Now we've met the whole gang in this alternate universe. Any suggestions of what other books to incorporate into this mashup?Lot's of "?" names in this chapter. Guess agent84's real name for a cookie (::)**

**-K and K (and moo)**


	4. The Careers

**Cato POV**

"Hurry up Clove," I say.

"Ugh, we've been walking for ages," Clove whines.

"Well stopping isn't gonna get us anywhere," I retort.

"C'mon Cato, cut us some slack, we need to stop and rest eventually," says Marvel.

"Yea, I'm with them," Glimmer chimes in, " I'm exhausted."

Her once beautiful golden hair is now browned and dusty. I look back at the remaining careers. Seeing them dragging their feet in the red sand makes me realize my own exhaustion.

"Fine," I say, "we'll rest but we need to find some shelter first."

"How 'bout that building over there?" Marvel points to a small one story building with a caving roof.

"It'll do," I sigh.

_Whack!_

We all stop dead in our tracks.

"You say ONE WORD and you will regret it for the rest of your life," a voice hisses.

Drake.

"This new kid stays a secret. If no one else knows, we will be the first to get her," says Drake.

I creep closer to the building and peek through a crack of a boarded up window. Next to Drake stands one of his dumb thugs. I look back at my agile (but worn out) gang- so much better than thugs.

"Buuuut Drake. I don't get what's so bad about this new girl," says the thug.

He turns to pick up his rucksack to reveal a bright red gash across his face, no doubt from Drake's whip.

"Ugh. Does anything go through that thick head of yours?" Drake says as he smashes a chair out of frustration.

"She's one of THEM," says Drake.

"Huh?" says the thug.

"She's part of the flock."

Darn it. Another one?

Another stupid mystery kid that could mean anything from walking explosive to harmless butterfly.

The thug says, "Dude, I still don't get it. I mean, they haven't actually done anything to us yet."

Drake exhales. "The key word: yet."

The thug stares oblivious to the obvious (possible) threat.

"The flock has evaded us for years," he continues. "Don't you remember seeing these kids in the news before we left Earth?"

"Yea I guess," replies the thug.

"They are meant to protect Earth. If we want our escape plan to work, we must eliminate the entire flock," says Drake.

Hmmm... Escape plan, how intriguing.

"Can you believe the reward I''ll get for turning in the newest member of the flock?!" says Drake.

The thug interrupts, "- We'll get,"

"This might even be enough to show that I am the rightful leader, not Caine," Drake continues, ignoring the thug, " I'll be a hero!"

"Uhh," the thug nervously steps in," won't both of us be heros?"

"Yea right, like someone like you could ever be a hero," Drake scoffs snapping out of his victory day dreams.

A rustle comes from the back door.

Drake and the thug stand in silence waiting for any signs of movement then quickly leave in pursuit of whoever else was listening in on their plan.

"Did you hear that guys?" I turn to see that the others have joined me at the window.

"Yea," Glimmer says, "what I got out of it was that it's our way off this stinking planet."

"I'm thinking take her hostage," says Clove with a smirk.

"Bargaining with Drake could be dangerous," says Marvel.

"Bargaining with us could be dangerous," I correct.

"Get the girl and we get off this planet," I hiss with a new source of energy.

Doesn't look like we'll be taking a rest.

"Do you think we'll be able to take on the flock, just the four of us?" Glimmer asks.

"Don't worry," I say, "I think it's time you guys met an old friend of mine."

AN: Hey, thanks for reading! Sorry this is so short. Be sure to review, follow, and like. Please let all your friends know of this fanfic; spread the word!


	5. Diana

**Cookies2Cream: Yes, the careers are criminals. Hope it's not too confusing.**

**Fang P.O.V**

"Who was he?"

Max's eyes flicker uncertainly. "Uh well i'm not sure... some creep with a red whip for an arm,"

"Drake..."

"Who?" Max asks.

I ignore her and start pacing around the perimeter of the basement.

Drake. He's up to something again.

Nudge steps in, "Well, he's definitely not one of the good guys."

"So you've met him?" Max asks.

Nudge and Gasman exchange looks.

"Well, actually..." Gasman started.

"We weren't always just 5 kids," Nudge finished.

My heart freezes. I stop dead in my tracks facing away from the group listening.

"What do you mean? There were others?" Max asks.

"Well, uhh," Iggy splutters.

I can tell they're nervous. This subject was buried along with her body. Angel's eyes flick from me to Max and back again.

"Her name was Diana," I say, still facing away from the group..

"Fang," Angel breathed.

I realize that my hands are clenched, my knuckles white.

"What does Drake have to do with all of this?" Max asks.

"Umm," Gasman says.

My head snapped around to face the flock, "8 months ago, Drake found our first base."

"Fang we don't have to-" Iggy began.

I ignored him, "He came prepared while we were unarmed and vulnerable."

Clips and flashes of the day I tried so hard to block out came shooting back like knives.

"Caine and Drake were loaded with torches and gasoline."

I still remember how I awoke that night to a soft thud of a can being unloaded from a flatbed truck.

"We were surrounded."

Through the crack in our wall we could see soldiers lined up shoulder to shoulder. Caine had every man on the job.

"Within minutes we were being cooked alive in our own safe haven."

Images of fire and smoke came crashing over my head like a wave.

"We tried to escape."

Memories of scrambling under the smoke makes my knees ache in recognition.

"And almost all of us survived."

The screams from the flock still ring in my ears. I close my eyes, hoping it will block the pain.

"Almost." I open them, staring out at my family; the flock.

Diana.

My blind and enraged memories of me screaming for Diana as Iggy dragged me away from the final collapsed exit brought back feelings I wish had been left in the ash. I knew she was trapped. I knew she was gone. I knew she was dead.

**AN: Woah. Emotional :D For those of you who don't know, Diana is from the series Gone by Michael Grant. Do some background reading for some FORESHADOWING. Thanks for reading! Pls rate and review!**


	6. Fang

**AN: For those who don't know "prodigium" is just a term for magical being. The term invented by the brilliant Rachel Hawkins, author of Hex Hall.**

**Archer POV**

Another boring and mystical meeting over.

"OooooOOooo the magical and sacred eye" this and "OoooOOoooo sworn brotherhood to secrecy" that.

The fact that there are zero prodigium on this barren planet (other than myself) should suffice for the eye but, of course, there is always someone to hunt.

Thanks to today's meeting I am now an expert on everything you would need to know about our next targets: those freaks with the telepathy and weird whip hand.

Mercer. Sophie Mercer. After the whole "me or Cal" thing was settled I thought things would finally be the way it should be. The way I wanted it to be. Next thing I know i'm being whisked off to planet for the banished. The worst part is, I'm not even a criminal... well technically. Sure I stole a few things, but i thought saving the world would make up for it. I have nothing against prodigium, or anyone for that fact. All I want to do is prove that I don't belong here; that I should be back on Earth.

A shaft of light cascades along the floor of the underground passages the eye controls. Sometimes I escape from these dark passages that feel awfully like a dungeon. Today is one of those days.

After doing the classic slyly check if anyone's watching, I bolt down the passage, my blood red hood flying off my head from the wind.

"Archer!" a voice commands from behind me.

I stop running.

"Yes, master?" I say, as I slowly turn to face the man who took me in and raised me when my parents were killed. Yes, I guess we could refer to him as dad.

"Going somewhere?" he questions.

"No," I reply smoothly.

"Then why the rush?" his eyebrows raise almost with amusement of what I will come up with this time.

My mind rushes for possible alibis while my eyes stay cool and calm.

Blam!

Guess I won't be needing an alibi after all.

Father's eyes dart to me accusingly as if the explosion was part of an elaborate plan to get me out of trouble.

The explosion came from the end of the passage, and before it even registers father has taken off down the dark stoney path. He was surprisingly agile for someone who could fit the age of 100. I burst through the door behind my father. The smoke and dust obscures our view as our eyes adjusted to the burst of light from above.

Silence fills the room. The kind that makes you want to hide behind the couch during a scary movie. The kind that can only be followed by something bad.

My heart rate increases and I can feel my legs tensing.

Through the smoke emerges a bulbous creature the size of a cow. Clicking and snapping at me are it's seemingly random appendages shooting out of it's sickly body; a mix of animal and machine.

As the smoke and dust clears, a hundred more of these monsters creep into view.

I am paralyzed with fear.

"Grievers..." my father breathes.

**Fang POV**

"Fang!" Angel screams.

"Everybody crawl to the back exit," I yell over the roaring flames.

The smoke is unbearable, I pull my shirt up over my mouth and nose.

"Is everybody following?" I turn as I crawl to check.

Mental checklist: Angel, yes. Gasman, check. Nudge, at the back. Iggy, to my right. Max...

"Where's Max?!" I stop. Panic begins to settle like a cold chill despite the fact I was in a burning building.

"Max?" I call back into the smoke.

Nothing.

"Iggy, take the lead, I have to find Max," I instruct.

I get to my feet and look around. It's impossible to see anything in this smoke except for the bits of building that have begun to collapse around me.

"MAX?!" I scream, panic written all over me.

"MA-" Coughs rack my body. The smoke is getting to me.

I resort to crawling again.

"MAX!" I scream out of desperation

"Fang! Over here!" Relief floods my brain.

"I'm coming!" I reply.

"Fang! Please! Help me! My arm, it's stuck!" screams Max.

I round a corner to find Max trapped under a pile of old Ikea boxes.

"Max," I say with relief.

Her face is tear stained. "Fang! My arm's stuck," says Max.

The heavy boxes have toppled over onto Max trapping her arm.

3 key boxes should do the trick to un-trap her arm.

My slick and sweaty hands shift and push boxes out of the way.

The final box is pushed off her arm. To my surprise she springs up to crush me with a hug.

Lost in a long waited hug, I completely forget about the raging fires that were sure to be my death sentence if we didn't act soon.

"Thank you Fang," her brown eyes look up at me.

There was nothing I'd rather do than stay there.

"Let's go," I say.

We sprint for the exit where the rest of the flock is waiting. Fire and smoke surround us.

The exit. We made it. We're not dead-

As we near the exit the support beam above begins to give way.

"No no no no noooo!" I mumble to myself as we sprint the last stretch.

I squeeze my eyes shut as i throw myself through the exit.

Cold night air envelopes me as I look back into the burning building.

The support beam has fallen. There is no way out. Standing there, behind the fiery exit, is Max, tears rolling down her face.

Her dirty blonde hair dramatically backdropped with the raging fire.

My eyes flicker.

Wait.

I'm no longer looking at Max.

Her dirty blonde hair has turned black.

Her black shirt has turned blue.

My eyes flicker again.

Max again is staring at me.

Flicker.

The girl with black hair. Slipping from her eye is a single tear.

Diana.

Flicker.

Max.

Flicker.

Diana's eyes bore into mine.

The fire lighting up the tears in her eyes.

"Fang," she mouths.

My eyes fly open. I exhale as i sit up and push my sweaty hair out of my eyes. It was a dream. It was all a dream. A freaky crazy dream that was exactly like the night Diana died.

I look two sleeping bags over. There, bundled up, is Max: safe and not in a burning building.

I lie back down and stare at the dark ceiling. Sleep is no longer an option. One question is burning larger than the fire in my dream.

Is it possible, that I'm crushing on Max?

**AN: Thanks for reading, don't forget to favourite, follow, and review!**

**-K and K (and moo)**


End file.
